fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Things I liked about 2018
Hey guys, it's your girl Tahmina, and today I'm gonna make a list on what I liked about the past year of 2018! Some of them are related to Flipline, and some are just experiences that I love talking about. So without further ado, let's jump right into it. 1. Papa's Scooperia. Oh my god. This had to be the biggest hit ever. I had always wondered what the new Gameria would be called, and after what seemed like ages, the name of the game got revealed! I was so excited for it to come out, especially since it made a great addition to one of my Flipline fanfics I wrote in 2017. When it came out I asked my mom to get it for me on my iPad, and she said yes! I played until I reached kinda near the end. But I reset all my info on my iPad for some reasons, so now I don't have it anymore. But I'm planning to play it again on the computer while it lasts! 2. I had started my freshman year of high school. It's a big place. At first I was getting lost and had nowhere to go, but soon I got the hang of it. When I was in middle school I never thought that I could make any friends. But I did meet GREAT friends in high school! Some have the same interests as me. I even went to the movies with one of them! I was always jealous of the other girls having someone to talk to, and I felt so lonely. But now that I stepped out of my shell and became more open to others, I have more friends than I thought. 3. I had a great time messing up orders in Papa's Donuteria. I read an article about how to not make your customers impressed (or something like that) and I followed the directions on what it said. It said that you should give your worker an evil look. And then stuff like drawing pictures on the donuts, overcooking them, and making Rudy the closer angry with you. Especially in school I would just keep burning the donuts and adding WAY too much icing on them and giving them to Rudy. I'll never forget that time. 4. I started my Flipline series called Kingsley's Custolimination. I saw a lot of people doing their own tournaments, so I decided why not I give it a shot of my own. I wonder who will win! 5. For October, I was cosplaying as Hatsune Miku for Halloween. I even wore my costume to a costume karaoke party held at my school. Some people knew who I was, and some just liked my style. And when it was my turn to sing I dazzled the crowd. It never occurred to them that they could see someone singing in Japanese in front of the whole crowd. My mom did record a video about it. The video is on my YouTube channel if you wanna see it! The link is on my profile info. I actually was her again in 2014, but the wig was messed up. Saying this because Halloween is my favorite holiday. 6. For this one, I know a lot of you guys know me as a diehard Vocaloid fan. Well, during the summer of 2018, I went to Hatsune Miku Expo 2018 in Washington D.C.! My mom and my best friend IRL went with me. There I met interesting cosplayers and took pictures with them. And during the concert I was a fangirling mess. It was almost like a fantasy watching all my favorite characters on the stage as holograms. My entire body hurt from jumping and screaming, but it was worth it. I gotta say, it was the best experience of my life. I really wanna say more, but it would make me end up writing a whole book in a blog post. I just wanted to say the most major things. Hopefully 2019 will let me hit more goals and create more awesome memories! Category:Blog posts